Amy's Adventure
by Kissus
Summary: Amy is just about to watch Pirates when she gets an unexpected visitor...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, my lovelies**_

_**I have read loads of Self-inserted POTC fics and have found them very entertaining. They looked fun, so I decided to write my own. If you don't like, then don't read. I'm not forcing you to. But I should mention this:**_

_**MY CHARACTER HAS NO ROMANCE IN THIS FIC. I find it extremely irritating when there is a good Self-Insertation but they author ruins it with a romance with a main character. The only romance is between Will and Elizabeth. **_

_**With that cleared up, ON WITH THE STORY! **_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I own the DVD of it, two copies actually, but the wonderful characters and story belongs to Disney. He's one lucky dude. _

Amy leaned out of the window, smiling softly. The cold night air was refreshing on her face. Gazing up at the stars, she saw a particularly bright one, twinkling at her in a friendly way. Remembering what she used to do when she was little, Amy made a wish.

_I wish my wishes would come true. _Smiling to herself, she shut the window. Feeling restless, she looked for something to do. She grinned as her eyes rested on her Pirates of the Caribbean DVD.

Giggling with excitement, Amy slid the disk into the DVD player. She had watched Pirates of the Caribbean at least a hundred times, but never grew tired of it. Pressing the play button, she flopped on the carpet next to the TV. She sighed contentedly. Amy loved having the house to herself. Her parents were out at a party and her brother, Eddy, was out at a friend's house. The room was dark, the TV was casting a bluish glow on her face.

Amy was 13 years old with a curvy waist, long strawberry blond hair that always seemed to be messed up. She had stormy blue eyes that seemed to be more protuberant than a normal person's.

She frowned; the DVD wasn't playing. Standing up, she furiously walked over to the DVD player.

"_Play _goddamn it!" she growled, hammering the button, "What do you want from me!"

Suddenly, the machine let off a loud BANG! Sparks and pieces of plastic showered everywhere. Amy leapt backwards, accidentally stepping on the DVD case and slipping over. Her head smashed into the side table beside the sofa. Spots danced in front of her eyes and the room was spinning.

Amy tried to stand up, more concerned whether her DVD was ok then the fact she could've damaged her head, but what she saw made her fall back over.

There, in the middle of the living room, was a ball of blinding white light. Squinting, Amy looked at it as it slowly started to dim, revealing a silhouette of a figure in the centre of it. The figure stepped into view. It was a girl of Amy's age. She was wearing robes of bright white, with dark flowing hair and skin that seemed to glow. Who she was or how she got there, Amy didn't know.

Still on the floor, Amy managed to stutter "Wh-who are you? What do you want?"

The mysterious figure smiled, "My name is Rose. I am your guardian angel."

There was a silence. Amy fingered the bump on her head, wondering if she had a concussion. "I have a guardian angel?" She asked.

"Yes, it's my job to look after you," said Rose holding out a hand and pulling Amy up.

"Good job." Amy grumbled, pointing to her aching head, "If you're supposed to look after me, where were you when I fell over yesterday?"  
"I can't watch you _all the time!" _Said Rose impatiently, "I have a life, you know."

Amy pondered this and then said "So, why are you here?"

"Well, remember the wish you made?" Amy nodded and Rose continued, "And remember what you said the other day? About Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"I say a lot of stuff about Pirates. Care to enlighten me about which one in particular?"

Rose sighed impatiently and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, they both found them selves in Amy's room. She looked around and saw _herself _sitting at the computer.

"This is yesterday," Rose explained.

Amy peered at the computer. She was having an IM conversation with her best friend Lily.

**Lily: you watch POTC too much, girl.**

**Amy: I know**

**Lily: You should just go and live in Port Royal**

**Amy: That's a good idea. Hey! Wouldn't it be cool if we were in the movie? I wish we could be in it.**

Rose snapped her fingers again and they found themselves in the right time.

"You wished for your wishes to come true and you wished to be in the story," Rose said, putting both hands on Amy's shoulders, "So you got it." She pushed her, hard. Amy fell. Instead of landing on carpet, she landed on hard wood, bumping her already sore head.

"Yeesh, what to people have against my head?" She wondered aloud. Standing up, she looked around. She was on the docks of none other than Port Royal. There was no doubt about it, she had watched the movie too many times to count and could recognise it from a mile off.

Amy glared at the sky "When I said I wanted to be in Pirates, _this is NOT what I meant!_" she yelled, furiously stomping her foot on the ground. "I wish I was home!" She called out. Nothing happened. With another stomp she yelled again "Aw, come on! You said you'd grant my wishes! ROSE!"

"I'm a guardian angel, not a fairy godmother!" Came a familiar voice, right by Amy's ear. She span around again, looking for her but no-one was there, "One wish only."

"I thought the rule was three wishes," said Amy, indignantly.

"First I'm a fairy godmother, now I'm a genie! Will you ever get it right? I'm a guardian angel!"

"And not a very good one," Amy grumbled

"Hey, you wanted something so I gave it to you!"

"Yeah, well I'm not sure I want it anymore!"

"Well, that's too bad. You'll be stuck here until the end of the movie."

Feeling defeated, Amy sighed. "Can't I just have a teensy wish?"

She could hear Rose sighing too "Alright, what is it?"

"Gimme chocolate!"

A mars bar appeared in Amy's outstretched hands, she squealed with delight.

"There you go," said Rose's voice, "I'll see you at the end of the movie. Have fun!"

Amy knew Rose had gone. She shoved the mars bar in her pocket and did a double take. She was no longer wearing her jeans and green top; she was now dressed in pirate gear. A white shirt with a brown vest over the top, black trousers and pirate boots. She felt the bump on her head and felt a bandanna tied around her messy blond hair.

"Oh, one more thing," Rose appeared in front of her suddenly, making her jump, "Try not to mess with the story too much; you never know what could happen."

"Thanks for the tip," Amy rolled her eyes.

Rose gave her a smirk and disappeared again.

Amy looked around the dock.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Smith," she heard the harbourmaster saying. Excitement flooded through her as she heard those words.

She turned around to see none other than Jack Sparrow, walking past her.

"Jack!" She blurted out, ecstatic to see one of her favourite characters in real life.

Jack turned around, "Someone say me name?"

Amy blushed "Uh…I did," she mumbled,

"How do you know me name, girl?" He asked her,

_OMG Jack is talking to meee! _She thought.

"Who doesn't know the name of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" she said, thinking quickly.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," He corrected her and turning away again. He started to walk away, stopping to pocket a drawstring bag of coins. He looked back at her, put a finger to his lips and grinned. She grinned back at him. He swaggered out of sight.

Amy stood dazed for a few minutes. She had just met the _real _Jack Sparrow! Realising she was still grinning, she stopped.

Amy knew where he was going to talk to Murtogg and Mullroy and that Elizabeth was going to fall off the wall soon. She ran after Jack.

Amy saw him talking to the two navy guys. They were getting hopelessly confused

"But I HAVE seen a ship with black sails!" Murtogg was saying.

Jack started to inch away from the arguing men. Amy saw her chance and walked beside him.

"Are you following me?" He asked her.

"Me? No never." Amy said in mock irritation, but kept following him on the ship anyway.

"You! Get away from there!" They had finally twigged that Jack wasn't there, "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!" Mullroy said, both brandishing their guns.

"I'm sorry it's just it's such a pretty boat,"

"Ship!" Amy corrected him

"Ship," Jack repeated,

Who's the girl?" The soldier asked.

Jack looked at Amy and shrugged.

"What are your names?"

"Smith!" Said Jack, happily, "Or smithy if you like…"

"And you?" Murtogg pointed his gun at Amy.

"Amy Quaker," Said Amy.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr Smith?"

"Yeah and no lies!"

"Alright, then," Said Jack, coming out from behind the wheel, "I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out."

There was a short silence then "I said no lies!" Said Murtogg

"I think he's telling the truth," Said Mullroy, thoughtfully

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!" Said Murtogg

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Piped up Amy, stealing Jack's line.

The two navy guys looked at each other, considering the thought.

_Maybe this wish won't be so bad after all_

**_Well, that was the first chapter. _**

**_If you have something nice to say, please push that little review button in the corner and say it. Please, please, please keep rude comments to yourself. Now, I must check my email (I ordered a POTC medallion off eBay)_**

**_With love_**

**_Kissus XXX_**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this, it means I finally worked out how to use it. Thank you to all the people who read my story. And an extra Thank you to the people who reviewed! They get hugs huggles ON WITH THE STORY! **

"And then they made me their chief," Jack was saying but a loud

SPLASH interrupted him.

Amy, who was expecting it, jumped up on the side of the boat.

"Jack," she exclaimed, "you have to save her!"

"Why me?" Jack asked, swaggering up beside her.

"Because I'll never get home if the story's messed up!" Amy gave him an impatient shove towards the edge of the boat.

Jack gave her a confused look.

"And because those idiots can't swim!" Amy pointed at Murtogg and Mullroy who looke bemused.

"Pride of the king's navy, you are," Jack said to them, taking off his hat, coat and gun and tossing them to the men, "do NOT lose these!"

Jack did a spectacular swan dive into the water.

Amy jumped into action and ran off the ship towards the dock, Murtogg and Mullroy behind her.

Standing on the wood, she saw Jack swimming rapidly towards her with Elizabeth.

When he was close enough, the two navy men lifted Elizabeth out of Jack's arms and laid her on the wood. She was still unconscious.

"Not breathing!" yelped Mullroy.

"Move!" Jack pushed him away, pulled out a knife and slit Elizabeth's corset. Elizabeth coughed up water and gasped. Jack tossed the corset to Murtogg. Amy giggled and his expression. But her laughter soon disappeared as she saw Norrington striding towards them.

"Where did you get that?" Jack was asking Elizabeth, holding her medallion. Suddenly, a sword was at his throat.

"On your feet." Came the voice of Norrington. Jack stood up, slowly.

Amy rolled up her sleeves and helped Elizabeth to her feet. Her father rushed towards her and wrapped her in his jacket.

Norrington's eyes darted from Murtogg, who was still holding the ripped corset, to Jack, who Murtogg was pointing at.

"Shoot him!" Said Governor Swann,

"Father!" Said Elizabeth, sharply, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

They lowered their weapons but Norrington didn't look happy.

"I believe thanks are in order," he said, holding out his hand for Jack to shake.

Jack looked hesitant but took it. Suddenly Norrington tightened his grip, pulled Jack's arm towards him and pulled up his sleeve.

Jack's pirate brand was visible.

"Had a brush with the east India trading company, did we, pirate?"

Jack grimaced.

"Hang him!" cried Governor Swann, still with Elizabeth.

"Keep guns on him men, Gillette, fetch some irons!" Ordered Norrington.

"Sir!" One of the soldiers said, suddenly, "Sir, she has the brand, too!" He was pointing at Amy.

Amy frowned and looked at her arms. On her left forearm there was a large letter P burned into her skin. Her eyes widened.

"Make sure she doesn't get away," Norrington said.

A soldier grabbed her arms and held her tight; they obviously thought she wasn't dangerous enough to be put in irons. She struggled, trying to twist her arms out of his grip, but it didn't work.

Norrington was examining Jack's things.

"I half expected it to be made of wood," he said smugly, holding Jack's sword.

"You are without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of,"

"Ah, but you HAVE heard of me!" Said Jack,

Amy giggled again, earning herself a scowl from Norrington. He turned on her.

"And what's your name, then?"

"Amy Quaker," she snapped,

"Rather young for a pirate, don't you think?"

Amy didn't answer, she just glared at him. They were dragged a bit further. Jack was having irons put on his wrists. Elizabeth strode behind them.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" she said, standing in front of Jack, facing Norrington, "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness,"

"But it seems enough to condemn him," said Jack.

"Indeed,"

"But she's just a girl!" cried Elizabeth, gesturing towards Amy.

"She's in league with him," Norrington nodded at Jack,

"No, no she's not!" Amy and Jack said in unison.

"She's not from around here and look at her clothes! She's quite obviously a pirate, Elizabeth," Said Governor Swann.

Before either Elizabeth or Amy could argue, Jack had thrown the chains from the irons around Elizabeth's neck. The soldiers moved forward. Elizabeth was in front of Jack like a shield. The soldier that was holding Amy let go of her in shock. Seeing her chance, Amy ran behind Jack.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat!" said Jack. Norrington didn't move, he looked furious.

"Commodore!" Jack said, loudly. Norrington turned to get Jack's things.

"Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann!" Elizabeth growled, more angry then scared.

"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind," Jack's stuff was shoved into her hands. Jack spun her round so she was facing him, "Now if you'd be very kind,"

Elizabeth started on his effects. Amy watched, still behind Jack.

"Easy on the goods, darling," Jack said.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth hissed.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life now you've saved mine, we're square,"

"Yeah," said Amy, "I owe you one,"

Jack spun Elizabeth round again and started to back away, Amy following.

"Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack shoved Elizabeth towards them. Amy turned around and bolted in the opposite direction. She kept running, not having the faintest idea where she was going. She skidded to a halt next to a familiar looking statue. Getting behind it, Amy crouched in the corner of the wall, hidden.

A while later, Jack ran up and hid behind the statue, not noticing Amy.

She stood up suddenly, "boo," she said softly in his ear. Jack jumped and gave a yelp.

"Don't DO that!" He growled, as Amy roared with laughter, "You nutcase," he said, "come with me." He grabbed her sleeve and led her into the blacksmith's.

He took a look around. The donkey was standing quietly. Amy went over and patted it's velvety ears. Jack rolled his eyes at her.

Catching sight of a sleeping drunk in the corner, Jack moved slowly towards him. He poked the man. No response.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled. Still no response.

"I think you're safe with him, Jack," Amy said.

Jack picked up a hammer and tried to smash the chains of the irons. He failed.

"Need any help?" Amy sang, prancing towards him.

"No, I don't need any _help!_" Jack said, furiously shaking the chains as if they were going to break. He caught sight of the contraption that the donkey was attached to. He picked up a metal rod from the fire and moved towards the donkey.

"Jack!" Amy called out, as the donkey let out a bray.

"He'll live,"

With the donkey's help, the chains smashed just as the door opened and a handsome young man walked in.

**Mwahaha! Cliffie, kindofnotreally. Anyways, please keep reviewing! I might not be able to post tomorrow, since I'm driving half way across the bloody country to see my puppy-to-be (Google Clumber Spaniel, so cute!) **

**With Love**

**Kissus**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG PUPPIES SO CUTE! I'm on a puppy overdose. Anyways, I wanna thank my very special reviewers: **

**Starpossum: thanks! So far, I have a copy of the DVD, The Lost Disc, my medallion is in the mail and next time I go to the Disney Store I'm getting a few figurines! **

**Luvvcaptainjack: thanks!**

**16aqua: thanks for reviewing! I R&Red your story**

**Nemi Jade: Sorry! It's not really a cliffie cos you know what's gonna happen. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Flaming-Angel-1: Yeah, everyone knows who he is. Dude! Puppies? Totally furry. **

_**These are the reviewers from chapter one: **_

**_Flaming-Angel-1: Thanks! _**

**_16aqua: Wow, thanks for complements _**

**_Animebishieluver: yeah, I know it's over-done but that's why I did it! Thanks! _**

**Whew, that was a lot! Please keep reviewing, it puts such a big smile on my face! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jack grabbed Amy by the collar and pulled her out of sight as Will came into the room. He stopped the donkey, which was still going round, and patted its ears.

"Right where I left you," Will said softly, looking at the drunken Mr. Brown. He frowned as he caught sight of the hammer left on the sledge, "not where I left you,"

Amy was balanced on a ledge near the door. She was trying to hold back excited giggles. She loved the sword fight in the movie.

Will frowned even more when he caught sight of Jack's hat. He reached out to touch it.

Shaking from suppressed giggles, Amy accidentally toppled off the ledge and fell to the ground.

"Oww," she moaned as Will jumped.

"Who are you?" he asked but before she could answer, Jack revealed himself from his hiding place, pointing his sword at Will.

"You're the one they're hunting," said Will, backing away, "the pirate,"

"Oh great," grumbled Amy, "Jack gets all the attention. No-one mention's me!"

"Well, they might if you were someone worth mentioning," Jack said to her.

Amy scowled at him, still on the floor. He turned back to Will.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will said,

"Ah, well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me," Jack turned away and Amy stood up. Will picked up one of the swords and pointed it at Jack.

"Do you think it's wise, boy?" he asked, "crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will held the sword up, "you threatened Miss Swann," he said.

"Man, news travels fast here," Amy commented.

Jack ignored her, scraped his sword across Will's and said "Only a little,"

They began to fight. Amy backed into a corner; she didn't want a sword cut as well as a bumped head.

"You know what your doing, I'll give you that," Jack said, "but how's your footwork? If I step here," They stepped in a circle, "Now I step again," They repeated the circle. Without realising it, Amy began to hum the music.

"Ta," Jack headed for the door but Will threw the sword, jamming it into the door and preventing Jack's escape. Jack tried to wrench the sword out of the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"That is a wonderful trick," he started back down the step, getting out his sword again, "but once again you are between me and my way out and now you have no weapon,"

In a flash, Will had reached behind him and pulled a sword out of the fire and held it at Jack, the end was white-hot. The donkey started walking again.

Jack and Will fought again, sparks flying everywhere. Amy was still humming.

"Would you quit that?" Jack growled at her, still slashing with his sword,

"Oh, sorry,"

They crashed blades round and round the room, ducking behind posts and fighting from there. The chains around Jack's wrists wrapped around Will's sword and Jack pulled the sword away. It flew across the room and hit Amy in the head. Everything went black.

When she woke, she could hear voices.

"You cheated," came the voice of Will.

"Pirate," replied Jack's voice.

The bump on her head felt like agony. Putting a hand to her head, she sat up. Jack was pointing a pistol at Will. They could hear the navy officers outside, trying to break down the door.

"Aw, did I miss the fight?" she grumbled. There was loud banging from the door. Amy gulped. She didn't really like the prospect of being thrown in prison with Jack; she got the feeling that he didn't like her.

"Move away,"

"No,"

Jack was getting desperate, "_Please _move!"

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape,"

Jack clicked the gun "This shot is not meant for you," he hissed.

There was a sudden CRASH and Jack crumpled to the floor, revealing Mr. Brown behind him holding a broken bottle.

The door burst open and soldiers flooded in and surrounded Jack. A few rounded on Amy. They hauled her up off the floor and held her arms again.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown slurred.

"I trust you will remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," Said Norrington, "Take them away,"

Amy was dragged off, but she did not go quietly. A stream of swear words spilled constantly from her mouth as she was pulled towards the cells and shoved inside.

"You better let me out!" She screamed as the doors were locked, "Or I will sue you! I swear I will! I just need my lawyer!" She furiously grabbed the bars of the cell. The soldiers walked back up the steps.

"Come back!" She screeched, "Come back or FEAR MY WRATH!" There was no reply. Amy shook the bars, hard.

"You slimy little son of a –"

"Now, that's not very lady-like, is it?" Came a voice. She turned around to see Jack sitting on the floor, peering up at her.

"Since when have I ever been lady-like?" Amy asked, flopping down next to him.

"From what I've seen of you, never,"

Amy rubbed the bump underneath her red bandanna.

"What was that from?" he asked, gesturing towards it.

"Y'know, I've bumped my head so many times today, I don't even remember."

"That explains a lot," Jack mumbled.

There was an awkward silence. Jack decided to break it.

"Where the heck are you from?" he asked,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Try me,"  
"All right, I'm from 2006,"

Jack smirked, "Fine, don't tell me," he leaned back on the wall.

They were silent for a long time. Amy was singing songs in her head. She was so immersed, that she didn't realise that she started to sing aloud,

"Everyone loooves Magical Trevor,"

"Who?"

"Cos the tricks that he does are ever so clever,"

"What are you on about?"

"Look at him now, disappearin' the cow, where is the cow? Hidden right now. Takin' a bow is Magical-"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Jack said loudly, interrupting her. Amy snapped back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry,"

Jack shook his head, his eyebrows raised. The sun was dropping along the horizon, casting an orange glow through the window of the cell. Amy's stomach growled. Reaching in her pocket, she drew out the mars bar that Rose had given her.

She held it out to Jack, "Mars bar?" she offered,

"What?"

"Never mind," she ripped off some of the wrapper and took a quarter of it and shoved it in her mouth.

That obviously wasn't a good idea. The sugar had made Amy slightly hyper. She was giggling almost constantly.

"I don't see why everything is so funny to you," Jack said, watching her topple over from laughing.

"Neither do I! That's what's so funny!" She gasped.

The prisoners in the next cell were trying to coax the dog towards them. They were whistling and holding out a bone.

"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move." Jack said from under his hat.

"Excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" Said one of the prisoners.

Jack grinned. Amy went over to them and peered at the dog through the bars.

"I don't think he understands the concept of bribery," Amy told them.

They didn't answer her but carried on.

Feeling restless, Amy did a forward roll back to Jack.

"Why did you have to follow me, ye lunatic?"

"Hey! Just be glad I'm not a Mary Sue!"

"A what?"

"Oh, never mind."

Jack pulled his hat further down his face, "I never get anything you say," he murmured.

"And you never will!"

**Ooh, I loved writing the jail scene. It was so much fun and there's more of that to come. I'm sorry if this wasn't clear but _this is me in the story. _This is genuinely what I would do in these situations. Yeah, I giggle at nothing. It's fun! BUT Quaker isn't my last name. **

**If you're confused about Magical Trevor, it's a silly flash movie that I was obsessed with for a while. Google it. **

**Review plzkthnx**

**With love**

**Kissus XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whee, hello! Writing this was damn fun! Ok, first I need to talk to my lovely and beautiful reviewers:**

**16aqua: I'm glad you enjoyed it and sorry 'bout making you fall off your chair. Hopefully you weren't hurt! **

**Starpossum: Magical Trevor rules. I have seen 2 and 3 but I have a soft spot for the first. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Flaming-Angel-1: thanks! **

**Nemi Jade: glad you liked it! It's amazing how fun writing these can be**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

There was a loud BOOM from outside.

"I know those guns!" Jack said. He leapt up to the window. "It's the Pearl," he breathed.

"Finally!" Yelled Amy, happily.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors," said the prisoner in the cell next to them.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Jack continued to watch his beloved ship.

Suddenly there was a whistle from an incoming cannon ball. Jack leapt away from the window, shoving Amy away too.

Picking herself up, she looked around. There was a gaping hole in the wall of the other prisoner's cell. They had all started to climb out. One of them paused and said "My sympathies, friends. You've no manner of luck at all," before climbing out.

Jack gazed out, longingly.

There was a cannon fire from the fort. The smoke rose up, suspiciously in the shape of…

"Mickey Mouse head!" Amy squealed.

"I'm not even going to ask," Jack said.

"Good. Cos I wouldn't be bothered to tell,"

Moonlight flowed in the cell, casting elongated shadows on the floor. Jack picked up the prisoner's discarded bone. Holding it out, he called for the dog.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. Just you and old Jack,"

"And I've just suddenly moved out now, have I?" Amy grumbled.

"I wish you would," he said before talking to the dog again "Come on, doggy!"

Amazingly, the dog started to move forward, the keys dangling in his mouth.

"Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy character!" there was a loud thud and the dog whimpered and ran off.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it!"

There was another loud thud and a soldier fell down the stairs, followed by two filthy pirates.

"This ain't the armoury!" one said.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow," Koehler spat on the ground. Amy scuttled into the corner, feeling rather intimidated of seeing the pirates in real-life.

"Last time we saw you, you was all alone on a god-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," said Jack, obviously not intimidated at all. Koehler gave a furious grunt as he thrust his arm through the bars, grabbing Jack's throat. His arm was bathed in moonlight, turning it to rotting skeleton.

"So there is a curse," murmured Jack, "That's interesting,"

"And gross!" said Amy, getting up to have a look.

"You know nothing of hell," Koehler released Jack's throat, "And you'll be there soon enough if you carry on like that," he said to Amy.

The two pirates returned back up the stairs.

"Oh yeah? Well…you fight like a cow!" Amy called after them, stealing her favourite quote from Monkey Island. She was feeling extremely annoyed. "Ok, I'm making a list. People who annoy me will go on it! Norrington, the soldiers, the prisoner and them two are on it."

"And I'm not on this list?" Jack asked.

"Annoy me and you will be!"

Amy got the feeling that Jack wasn't really listening. He gazed at the bone that he was twirling through his fingers, "That's very interesting,"

"It is?"

"Not you!"

"Oh, sorry,"

The night passed slowly. Amy drifted in and out of sleep, thinking longingly of her cat, Pepper. Morning was rapidly creeping over the horizon. The pirates had gone, leaving Port Royal an utter mess.

Amy was sitting on the floor, tapping a tune on the bars of the cell, when Jack got up and tried to unlock the door by inserting the bone into the lock. Amy carried on with her little song, humming.

"I have no idea how one girl can be so annoying," Jack said.

"I you figure it out, I'm dying to know." Amy said sarcastically.

"Come on, come on," Jack mumbled as he jiggled the lock. There were footsteps coming down the stairs. Jack quickly lay on the ground, as if he wasn't doing anything. A young man walked into the room. It was Will Turner. He walked swiftly to the cell.

"Hi, Will!" Amy called, cheerfully.

"Er…who are you?" Will asked.

"Remember me? The swordfight? You knocked me out with a friggin' sword!"

"Oh, yeah," said Will, "Sorry about that,"

"Meh, s'ok."

Will turned to Jack "You, Sparrow!"

"Eh?"

"You are familiar with that ship, The Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"I've 'eard of it," Jack let his head drop.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, "Have you not heard the stories?" Will's silence told us that he hadn't. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except," he raised his head, "for those who already know where it is,"

"Well that's stupid," Amy said, "how are you supposed to find it if you don't know where it is?"

"That's the point," Jack told her.

"That's so logic…less,"

Jack grinned " 'logicless'?"

"I'm blonde, shut up," (no offence meant to ANY blonde people reading this, I am actually blonde)

"The ship's real enough," Will carried on, "therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack studied his nails,

"Because you're a pirate," Will was getting more and more agitated.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"  
Will furiously grabbed the bars "_Never!_"

"Calm down, dear." Amy mumbled. (It's only a commercial!)

Jack didn't say anything.

"They took Miss Swann," Will admitted

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl! I see. Well if you're all intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lay's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," Will said.

"Yes, please!" Amy scrambled to her feet.

"How's that, the key's run off?" Jack nodded in the direction that the dog had disappeared to.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." Will picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door, "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free,"

"I swear he's talking a different language," Amy said to Jack.

"What's your name?" Jack asked him, suddenly.

"Will Turner,"

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt name for your father, eh?"

"Yes,"

"Well, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind," Jack said, standing up, "if you spring me –"

"Us!" Amy corrected,

"-us from this cell, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

They shook hands.

"Agreed,"  
"Agreed! Get me out!"

Will pushed down the bench and the door lifted free of the hinges and fell to the floor.

"Freedom!" Amy yelled, skipping around.

"Hurry, someone would've heard that," Will told them.

"Not without my effects!" Jack grabbed his stuff off a hook on the wall. The three of them made their way to the door.

"You," Jack said to Amy, turning around to face her, "are not coming."

"What!" She yelled,

"Go back to…wherever you came from,"

"No way! I'm coming with you guys!"

"No, you're not,"

Amy scowled but then brightened "Fine then, but I _could _let it slip what you guys are planning to do,"

"You don't even know!"

"Yes I do! You're planning to steal the Dauntless and then the Interceptor and then follow the Black Pearl to Isle de Muerta,"

Jack stared at her "Bloody hell! How on earth did you know that?"  
"Ahh," Amy said, in the creepiest voice she could muster, "I know a lot of things, Jack. Things I could tell a certain Commodore, for example."

It was Jack's turn to scowl. "You're pure evil," he said.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, then," he grabbed her sleeve and led her out of the door.

**Wow, look how much we've got done already. Actually it's not that far…**

**Anyway, please keep reviewing 'cos nothing makes me happier than opening up my emails a seeing that I have reviews. I shall update soon so I'll see y'all then!**

**With love**

**Kissus XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, m'dears. How are we all? Firstly, I want to thank my lovely reviewers:**

**16aqua: I don't really believe all that "Dumb blonde" stuff. Mmm, sprinkles… **

**Mouche: Aha! I have ensnared another reviewer! Glad you liked it!**

**Nemi Jade: then you and I obviously talk the same language because Amy IS me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Animebishieluver: oops! Half of it I did from memory so you have to forgive me for a _few_ mistakes! Thanks for the correction! **

The trio ran through the water below the bridge. They gazed at the Dauntless.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked, "That ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected, "We're going to commandeer that ship,"

"Nautical term," Amy giggled,

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"  
"Really _think _about your answer," Amy told him.

"I'd die for her," Will said immediately.

"Oh, good. No worries, then,"

They ran to an upside down rowboat and hid underneath it. When no-one was looking, they walked the rowboat into the water. They walked on the seabed underneath the boat with an air bubble inside it. With Jack and Will being taller than her, Amy had a problem. She wasn't tall enough to reach the air bubble. Will fixed this by giving Amy a piggy-back ride.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will commented.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said.

Will promptly walked right into a lobster trap.

"Uh...I'm stuck,"

"Hush, William," Amy said, "You're blocking the voices in my head."

The trap proved to be useful, however. They used the rope to board the Dauntless. They wandered down the steps.

"Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship!" Jack called to the crew.

"Aye, avast!" yelled Will. Amy cringed.

She grabbed his sleeve as the crew laughed, "Don't do that," she told him, sternly.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," said Gillette,

"Hey!"

He ignored her, "You'll never make it out of the bay,"

"Son," said Jack, pointing his pistol at Gillette's nose "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Yeah, so you better bloody well do what he says!" Amy said to him.

Amazingly enough, they did.

Will caught sight of the Interceptor. He walked over to Jack

"Here they come,"

Quickly, the three of them swung over to the Interceptor, and sailed away. A few of the sailors tried to swing over but they were too late.

"Thank you, commodore, for getting us ready to make waves! We would've had a hard time with her, by ourselves!" Jack called back to them.

"See ya, suckas!" Amy yelled and started doing the Macarena at them.

"Er…do you have any idea what she says?" Will asked Jack, quietly.

"Not a clue," Jack replied, "you'll get used to it, mate."

A while later, Jack was at the wheel while Will was tugging on a rope, Amy watching him.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" she asked him.

"Nope!" Will replied.

"Pull it harder!" She told him, elbowing him out of the way and pulling the rope.

"Do _you _know what you're doing?"

"Haven't a clue," she said, letting the rope go to see what would happen. It snapped into an awkward position. They looked at each other.

"Just back away, slowly," She told him as they did so.

Will sat down and sharpened his sword. He started to tell Jack about where he was from.

Amy walked away from them. She was thinking about what Lily would say if she knew that she was stuck in their favourite movie with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. She knew the conversation would contain a lot of OMG's. Smiling to her self she walked back over to the guys.

"At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help," Will was telling Jack, "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"No," croaked Amy, not being able to resist it, "He IS your father! Mwahahaha!"

"What?" they asked in unison,

"Sorry,"

"I knew 'im," Jack continued, as if Amy hadn't said anything, "probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man," Jack said, walking to the wheel, "good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said, annoyed.

Amy zoned out. She had listened to the conversation about a million times.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared next to her. It was Rose.

"How're you enjoying it so far?" She asked.

"So far, so good," Amy said, "but I have a feeling that Will and Jack think I'm weird,"

"Can you blame them?"

"Hey! Well, no,"

Rose smiled, "Well, you've got quite a while to go. Stay safe, ok?"

"I'll try,"

"Good girl," She patted Amy on the arm and disappeared again.

Amy looked back at the guys. She saw Will hanging over the crashing waves, clinging to the boom (I think it's the boom. I don't know all the nautical terms)

"I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?" Jack was telling him.

"Jack!" Amy shouted, "Let him down!"

Jack twirled the wheel and Will came crashing back to the boat.

"Can you sail under the commands of a pirate?" Jack offered him his sword, "or can you not?"

Will took it, "Tortuga?" he asked.

"Tortuga," Jack turned to Amy, "What about you? Nothing against pirates, I hope?"

"I AM a pirate, you moose!" Amy said, annoyed.

"Fine then,"

They arrived at Tortuga. No words to describe that place. Imagine a stereotypical pirate town and times it by ten and you have it. Will was keeping a tight hold of Amy's shoulders in a big-brotherly way.

"More importantly," Jack was telling them, "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?"

"And _you _don't get what _I _say?" Amy said in disbelief.

"What do you think?" Jack asked Will.

"It'll linger," Will said.

"I'll tell you, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," A redhead in a scarlet dress made her way over to Jack.

"Scarlett!" Jack called. She slapped him in the face.

"Not sure I deserved that," Amy pressed her hand over her mouth to block her giggles.

A blonde came over to Jack.

"Giselle!"

"Who was she?" She asked,

"What?"

SLAP

"I may've deserved that."

"And who's _she_?" Giselle pointed to Amy. "That's sick, Jack Sparrow!"

"No, no, no!" Jack tried to explain, only to be answered with yet another slap.

"Sorry, Jack!" Amy spluttered.

Jack didn't reply. He picked up a bucket full of water, handed one to Will and beckoned them to follow. They found Mr. Gibbs asleep using pigs for pillows. Jack threw the water at him. He woke with a start.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He caught sight of Jack, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Jack!" Amy said, accusingly, "We don't need any bad luck!"

"You believe in luck?" Will asked her,

"Yes, I do," Amy said, reaching for her necklace, "See this ring? It always gives me good luck." (I do actually have a ring that gives me good luck)

"Fortunately," Jack continued, "I know how to counter bad luck. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack winked.

"Is it me," Will asked Amy, "or does he speak in riddles?"

Amy shrugged.

Jack helped Gibbs to his feet and Will splashed him with water.

"Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will said.

"Good call," Amy told him.

They all entered a tavern named "The Faithful Bride". It was full of drunken pirates and wenches. Again, Will kept a close eye on Amy who was eagerly eyeing a bottle of rum. She'd always wanted to taste it. Jack and Gibbs were talking privately, Will keeping watch.

"A matter of leverage" caught Will's attention. He looked round at the two of them. Amy took her chance and edged towards the rum but Will grabbed her by the collar and held her back.

"Unhand me, eunuch!" Amy shrieked.

Jack came towards them.

"Done?" Will asked.

"For now,"

**Ahh, another chapter done. What did you guys think? Please push the little button on the left of the screen…you know you want to…it calls to you, preciousss**

**Ahem, if you have any questions that you don't wanna say in the review, please feel free to email me at if you just wanna say hi. **

**Bye for now!**

**Kissus XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovelies. Thanks to all that reviewed: **

**MethosMacLeod: I'm afraid Jack is going to be annoyed by me for a bit longer. Glad you liked it!**

**Flaming-Angel-1: Man, I feel your pain! **

**16aqua: thanks, I'm rather fond of those lines. You were laughing on the phone? Wow! That makes me feel so proud! Thank you! Yay for Titanic sequels! **

**Starpossum: thanks, the Macarena line is one of my favourites! Yeah, I only realised after I posted the chapter that he said cur. Sorry! I shall correct it one of these days. Glad you liked it! **

**Nemi Jade: Now, now dearie, I'm sure she'll get some rum sooner or later…**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs was saying as they strolled down the line of scruffy looking pirates.

"Then you'll fit in well, then." Jack said to Amy.

"Hey!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked.

"You, sailor!" Jack stopped in front of a man with a brightly coloured parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack said to the sailor, "do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" (I say that all the time)

Mr. Cotton stayed silent.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him," Gibbs explained as Cotton showed them his missing tongue. Amy flinched.

"No-one's yet figured how,"

"Mr. Cotton's parrot," Jack said when Amy interrupted him,

"Do _you _have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" she asked the colourful bird.

"Er…what she said," Jack said,

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" it squawked

"Mostly we figured that means yes,"

"That's one smart bird," Amy gazed at it.

"Of course it is!" Jack turned to Will, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved them mad," Will said.

Jack jabbed his thumb at Amy, "We've already got _one _mad person. What the harm in a few others?"

"Alright, alright!" Amy put her hands on her hips, "Yes, we all know I'm a little…strange, Jack. Can we just drop it now?"

"What's the benefit for us?" Interrupted a sharp female voice.

The three of them walked over to a sailor whose face was covered by a large hat. Jack removed it, revealing a woman.

"Anamaria!"

SLAP

"That one WASN'T my fault!" Amy pointed out.

"Not your fault," Jack said.

"I suppose you didn't deserve it, either?" Will asked.

"No, that one I deserved."

"What did you do?" Amy said,

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria said, furiously

"Actually-"

SLAP

Amy grimaced at him as he turned back to her, "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission,"

"That IS stealing, Jack!" Amy pointed out,

"But with every intention of bringing it back!"

"BUT you didn't!" Anamaria yelled.

"You'll get another one!"

"I will," She growled, pointing a threatening finger at Jack.

"A better one," Will came to his rescue.

"A better one!"

"That one," Will pointed.

"What one?" Jack asked him and Will gestured to the Interceptor

"_That one!" _ Will gave him a look, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" Anamaria yelled and the rest of the crew followed.

"No, no, no, no! It's bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir!" Gibbs complained.

"And what am I, then?" Amy said, annoyed.

"TWO women aboard, sir!" Gibbs humoured her,

"It would be far worse not to have her," Jack said, looking up at the gathering storm clouds.

Rain was pounding on the deck of the boat as lightening flashed and thunder clapped. Amy was desperately clinging to the rigging, worried about being thrown overboard. Will staggered towards her, holding a rope.

"Are you ok?" He yelled over the noise,

"Wet," Amy shouted back, "and cold!"

"How," Will yelled to Gibbs, "can we sail to an island that no-one can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs replied, "but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

"Hopefully," Amy bellowed to Will, "we're finding somewhere that's DRY!"

Will nodded.

"What's in your head that puts you in such a fine mood, captain?" Gibbs was asking Jack.

"We're catching up!"

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Hopefully I should have the next one up soon. **

**Until then, my precioussses!**

**Kissus XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aha! I told you I was going to post it quickly! Thank you to my precious reviewers:**

**Nemi Jade: we do, indeed**

**Spirit of the Sky: ah, a new reviewer! Welcome to the madness! You and I must be REALLY alike, then…**

**16aqua: Jack would've been happy about that! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

Dead men tell no taaales!" The parrot screeched. It had been doing this for about an hour.

"Right, that's it!" Amy yelled, "That parrot is going on my list!"

The ship was sailing smoothly through a ship graveyard. Wreckage was strewn everywhere in the water.

"Puts a chill in your bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs was saying.

"I wonder if the Titanic is down there?" Amy said to no-one in particular.

Will was watching Jack shut the compass.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" He asked Gibbs. Amy looked over, interested.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he turned up in Tortuga with a mind to after the treasure of the Isle de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said.

Amy turned back again, disappointed about not saying about the compass. She gazed at the hammerhead sharks swimming casually in the water. She wondered what it would be like to have such a weird shaped head.

"Ah," Will was saying, "so that's the reason for all the," Will staggered around, acting like Jack and the author dies with laughter.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs explained to Will about being marooned. Amy was only half-listening.

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye," Gibbs said, "He waded out into the shallows and waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft,"

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will repeated.

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard," Amy said, jumping into the conversation.

"Aye, sea turtles,"

"What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs paused, thinking. They turned to Jack, who had suddenly appeared

"Human hair," he said, "from my back,"

Amy giggled as Jack yelled "Lower the anchor! Young Mr. Turner and I must go ashore,"

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code," Jack said, shortly.

"Aye, the code,"

"Hang on, hang on!" Amy said loudly. Jack and Will turned, "I'm not coming?"

"No, you're not," Jack told her.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"  
"That's it! You're going on my list!

"Jack!" Will interrupted, "We're wasting time!"

"Oh, for god's sake, come on then," Jack gave in, Amy smiled triumphantly, "But no weird stuff, alright?"

"Promise,"

They climbed into a rowboat and made their way to the caves. Jack was rowing jauntily as Will and Amy sat behind him. They entered the dark and gloomy caves. Amy was giggling excitedly.

"How can you be so happy?" Will asked in disbelief.

Amy shrugged, "It's a gift, I guess," she leaned over the side of the boat. A skeleton was lying on the rocks, a crab scuttling past it.

"Ooh, look! Crab!" Amy pointed.

"I think it's more like 'ooh look, rotting skeleton'" Jack said from the front.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked, also looking at the skeleton,

"Pirates code. Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"Oh, good. You can't leave me behind, then. I'm a girl!"

"I'm sure we can make an exception, though," Jack smirked.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack told him, "sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," Will peered over the side of the boat, the gold in the water reflected off his face, "and you're completely obsessed with treasure,"

Amy reached in the water to try and grab a piece. They exited from the boat.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure,"

Jack was looking at the gathering of pirates as Will followed. Amy watched through a gap in a mound of gold.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack said.

Barbossa was standing on a heap of treasure, next to a large stone chest and a very frightened young woman.

"Elizabeth," Will said, softly.

"I theenk he's in lurve, Jack," Amy whispered.

"Yeah, no kiddin'" Jack murmured.

"Oh, shut up!" Will gave Amy a little shove so that she tumbled onto some coins.

"Shhh!" Amy hushed him, angrily, "The monkey's watching!"

"What's the monkey gonna do? They're not _that_ smart!"

"You'd be surprised," she got up.

"Every last piece that went astray we have returned," Barbossa was yelling to his crew, "save for this!" He pointed to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will scrambled up the mound,

"Not yet!" Jack pulled him back down, "We wait for the opportune moment,"

"When's that?" Will asked, "When's it of greatest profit to you?"

Jack turned to face him, "Can I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid,"

"Jack, Elizabeth could get hurt!" Amy piped up.

"We wait for the opportune moment," Jack repeated.

Will walked off as Amy stood in the middle, not sure who to follow.

She watched Barbossa nervously. What if there was a twist in the storyline and they slit her throat? She got panicky when she saw him pick up the knife.

SMACK

Amy turned around to see Jack unconscious on the ground and Will holding an oar.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage,"

"Will!"

He dropped the oar and ran off. Amy looked back at Jack but then followed Will.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her as she caught up.

"Helping you, silly,"

"I would've thought you would stay with Jack?"

"I'm sure we'll catch up with him sooner or later,"

Will looked uneasy.

"No weird stuff. Promise." Amy said, putting a hand on her heart. Will nodded and beckoned her to follow. They slipped into the water and swam towards the mound of treasure. Elizabeth was lying at the base of it; Barbossa had backhanded her. He was currently yelling furiously at his crew. Will touched Elizabeth and she woke with a jump. Amy gave her a grin and beckoned her into the water with them. Elizabeth grabbed the blood-stained medallion before silently slipping into the water beside them.

Elizabeth's purple dress was extremely heavy when it was wet so Amy and Will grabbed her hands to pull her out of the pool of water. They snuck round the rocks, unnoticed by the arguing pirates. But noticed by something else. The monkey. He screeched and pointed.

"I told you the monkey was smart!" Amy hissed to Will.

They ran to the rowboat and Will got in.

"Wait!" Elizabeth said, running to the pirates boats.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?"

"Take the oars!"

"Oh, yeah! Good idea!" Amy rushed over to help. They grabbed armfuls of the oars and chucked them into the rowboat.

"Let's go,"

**I wrote this chapter when I was sent home from school because someone threw a rock at my head. So if the writing's bad, then that's why. **

**Review, plzthnx**

**Kissus XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! My medallion is here! I feel so powerful…anyways, thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Spirit of the Sky: Thanks and yes, ouch.**

**16aqua: I don't think I was the main target for rock-throwing, they were just throwing and I got in the way. Someone was in mind when I put that line in…**

**Flaming-Angel-1: yes, I always thought that too**

**Nemi Jade: I'm sure Jack will be Ok. **

**Mouche: Thanks for the complements! **

**MethosMacLeod: Even the people in my own little world think I'm weird! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

Amy and Elizabeth climbed aboard the Interceptor as Will emptied the boat of stolen oars. The crew were waiting for them.

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth murmured when she saw them.

"'s ok, 'lizabeth," Amy reassured her, "they helped us rescue you,"

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said, moving forward.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth had recognised him.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" He asked Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.

Will paused, "He fell behind," He led Elizabeth away.

"Wait, wait!" Amy called out, "can't we go back for him?"

"Keep to the code!" Gibbs told the crew.

"Weigh anchor!" Anamaria yelled, "Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies!"

Gibbs started to walk away.

"Are you just gonna leave him there?" Amy strode after him, "He's your captain!"

"He gave us orders, missy,"

"What? Orders are more like guidelines anyway!"

Gibbs didn't answer. Amy got the feeling that she wasn't going to convince him. Maybe she could convince Will. She ran below decks to where Will and Elizabeth were.

"He's a good man deep down," Amy lied.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth said angrily, trying to wrap her cut hand.

"Pirate," Said Will.

"Well, deep deep down, then,"

"Here, let me," Will helped Elizabeth to bandage her hand.

"Thank you,"

Amy bit her lip. Worried that it didn't follow the storyline and Jack got killed by Barbossa's crew. She liked Jack and thought of him as a friend, even if he did think she was weird.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours," Will said to Elizabeth, "why?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth winced and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Will said, "blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough,"

"No…I mean yes, they are but…but don't stop,"

Amy rolled her eyes and decided it might be best to leave the lovebirds alone. She stomped up the stairs above decks. She was joined shortly by a tearful Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked her.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Don't worry 'bout Will," Amy said, placing a hand on Elizabeth's arm,

"What?"

"He's a fine man; he'll get over it,"

Elizabeth stared at her but then smiled.

"Thanks," She said.

Gibbs was yelling orders at the crew, who were running around the ship frantically.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked, walking up to Gibbs.

"The Black Pearl," replied Anamaria from the wheel, "She's gaining on us!"

Amy and Elizabeth leaned over the edge of the ship. Sure enough, a sinister ship with tattered black sails was not far behind.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" They said in unison.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!"

Elizabeth strode up to Anamaria, "We're shallow on the drafts, right?"

"Aye,"

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun 'em long," Gibbs said, "just long enough,"

Amy didn't have the foggiest idea what they were saying, but pretended to know.

"Lighten the ship!" Anamaria shouted, "Stem to stern!"

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

Amy helped a crew member tip a box of objects over the side of the ship. It helped a bit but not enough; the Black Pearl had got out the oars. Amy and the pirate tried to push the cannon over the side but Will stopped them.

"We're gonna need that," He looked at the Black Pearl. Amy ran back to the wheel.

"It was a good plan," said Anamaria, "Up till now,"

"Gibbs," Will called, also running up, "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?"

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left!"

Gibbs paused but then ordered "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage!"

"Yeah, break out the cutlery!" Amy called out.

"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She rake us without ever presenting a target!"

Amy didn't know what on earth that meant, but she didn't want people to know that. She stole Elizabeth's next line.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!"

"No, no, don't do what she says! She's weird!" Anamaria said.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will reasoned,

"It sounds right to me," Elizabeth agreed,

"You're daft lady! You both are!" Anamaria said to Amy and Elizabeth.

"Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs ordered.

The crew hesitated.

"Do it, ye dogs! Or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

"Yeah," Amy yelled, "Ye sons of seadogs! Do it, unless ye want ye heads sinking down to see Davy Jones' Locker! Arr!"

"You might want to tone it down a touch," Will murmured to her.

"Yeah, that was a bit too much." She replied.

The ship swung round to pass the Black Pearl. They slowly made their way towards it.

"Keep us steady, men," Will said, "NOW!"

"FIRE!" Amy yelled.

"FIRE ALL!" Elizabeth shouted.

The ships exchanged cannon fire. Amy ducked down behind the ships rail, not wanting to be blown up. After a while, she thought maybe she should help them. Amy ran to Will and Elizabeth, who were busy shooting the pirates. Will handed her a gun.

"How do you use a gun?" She asked Elizabeth.

"Pull the trigger!"

Amy examined it, and did so. The shot went off in the complete wrong direction.

"Are you trying to get us killed! Shoot at them, not us!" Gibbs yelled at her.

"Sorry!"

"We could do with a few more ideas, girls!"

"Your turn!" They both yelled.

"We could do us a devil's dowry!"

"A what?" Amy asked.

"We could give 'em her!" Anamaria said, pointing a gun at Elizabeth.

"She's not what they're after," Will said.

Elizabeth put a hand to her throat,

"The medallion,"

Will ran off below decks to retrieve it. Amy chucked away the gun, defeated. Suddenly, the pirates shot two cannon balls with a chain linking them. It went straight through the mast and it tumbled over onto the Black Pearl. Elizabeth pulled Amy out of the way. Barbossa's crew started to board the Interceptor by swinging across on ropes. Elizabeth shot a couple of them and Amy hid behind her, weapon-less. She spotted a fork on the ground that had been dropped whilst the cutlery was being carried. She picked it up and held it out, threateningly.

A figure who was swinging across from the boat swung right into her, knocking her to the ground. It was Jack.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"You're alive!" Amy yelled, getting up,

"Thanks for noticing," Jack said to her and handed Gibbs his canteen.

"Bloody empty!"

Gibbs ran off in a rage and Jack ran to Elizabeth. Amy went to follow him but was stopped by a menacing looking pirate. She panicked, shielded her eyes and threw the fork as hard as she could. When she opened her eyes, the pirate was sprawled on the ground, a lump on his head.

"Hey, it worked!" she said happily, picking up the fork again.

Elizabeth suddenly raced past her as Amy made her way over to Jack.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Eh?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about leaving you unconscious in a cave full of bloodthirsty pirates with nothing to defend yourself with,"

"Don't worry 'bout it," he said, tripping up a pirate with his foot, "I would've done the same to you,"

"Oh good,"

Amy shoved a pirate in the back and he went flying off the edge of the ship. She did a little dance in celebration.

"Amy, help me!" Elizabeth called; she was trying to open the grate to help Will, who was trapped. Amy ran over and tried to lift it as well. It wouldn't budge.

"It's not working!" Amy grunted.

"We can't move it!" Elizabeth said.

A pair of hands grabbed Amy and pulled her up. She jabbed her fork into one of them and he gave a yelp and released her. Holding up the fork threateningly, she faced them. The tall, muscley pirate laughed, took the fork and bent it right out of shape. Amy stared, her mouth wide open and decided it would be best to go without a fuss. The same could not be said for Elizabeth who was screaming and struggling to get back to Will.

Jack's crew were shoved aboard the Black Pearl and tied to the mast. They sailed a little distance from the interceptor.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel said,

Amy immediately started thinking, "parley, parley, parley," but her train of thought was cut short by an enormous explosion. The Interceptor had blown up.

Her heart hammered; she hoped Will had gotten out in time. The pirates laughed horribly. Elizabeth had run out from under the ropes and tried to hit Barbossa.

"You godless pirate!" She screamed desperately.

Barbossa took hold of her wrists.

"Welcome back, miss!" He barked, "You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it's all fair now that you return the favour!" he shoved her towards the pirates and she screamed and struggled.

"Barbossa!" Came a sudden voice.

Amy spun around to see Will standing on the rails. He jumped down and picked up a gun.

"She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked.

"I think he's made that pretty clear," Amy mumbled, ducking under the ropes like Elizabeth had done.

"She goes free," Will repeated.

"Which 'she'?" Barbossa gestured to Amy, "there are two here,"

"Elizabeth, of course,"

"Will!" Amy yelled, angrily,

Will rolled his eyes, "_Both _of them, then!"

"You've only got one shot and we can't die,"

"Thank you, captain obvious," Amy said,

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack whispered loudly to Will.

Will leapt back on the rails again, "You can't," he pointed the pistol at his jaw, "I can,"

Amy cringed.

"Like that," Jack whispered again,

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked. Jack walked up to him,

"No-one! He's no-one. Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed," Jack said.

"Lovely singing voice though," Amy added.

"Eunuch," Jack explained.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"It's the spittin' image of old Bootstrap Bill, come back to 'aunt us!" Ragetti yelled.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

Elizabeth, who was still being held by the pirates, looked extremely worried.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"Ahem!" Amy gave a very loud fake cough.

"And Amy," Will added.

Jack made very obvious gestures to himself.

"_And_ the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed," Barbossa grinned.

Amy did not like the sound of that at all. A bunch of pirates gave her a shove towards Jack.

"Y'know, Amy?" Jack said to her, "I think Will's too noble for his own good,"

"Nah, he's just lovesick. He can't control his actions,"

"Are you sticking up for him?"

"Me? No! I'm a pirate, I don't socialise."

**Heh, writing this made me giggle. I'm very sorry if the description is a little off in this chapter, that scene is hard to explain. **

**Review plzthnx**

**Kissus XXX**

**P.S do you want me to reply directly using the "reply" button? Or are you guys Ok with me just replying in the chapters? Or do you just not give a monkey's? Tell me, thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh oh, I gotta slow down posting chapters now. See, I had written out most of it before I had even posted the story but now I've caught up with myself. So it'll probably be a longer wait between chapters. I'm sorry! But anyways, I have reviews! **

**MethosMacLeod: well, I don't have any gruel but have a chapter instead!**

**16aqua: on the subtitles for the DVD she says "Godless pirate" but when I went onto a transcript website for it she says "Stop it" so I just picked one at random, it's probably wrong but oh well. **

**Starpossum: thanks, I like those lines too! **

**Flaming-Angel-1: Will's just lovesick**

**Spirit of the Sky: I decided to just stick with this method**

**Movie-CaffineAddict: uh, I hope it's not too disturbing. Tell the voices in your head that I said thanks! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

"Go on, poppet!" the pirates were taunting and jeering at Elizabeth, who was standing on the plank, completely terrified.

Amy would've liked to help her, but she was being restrained by one of Barbossa's crew. All she could do was give her an encouraging look.

Will lunged towards the pirate Captain.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" He yelled, furiously.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy! I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa laughed as Will was pulled back and gagged.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" The crew murmured in agreement, "So I'll be having that dress back before you go,"

Elizabeth scowled and undid the plum coloured dress.

"I always liked you," Jack said to a pirate only to be replied with a murderous grunt.

Elizabeth tossed the dress to Barbossa, "Goes with your black heart,"

"Ooh, it's still warm," Barbossa said, pressing the dress to his face.

Amy gazed at the ocean, looking for sharks.

"I always knew I was gonna die," Amy said to Jack, "But I never imagined I would be munched by a shark by a boat full of bloodthirsty pirates,"

"If you cared to look," Jack replied, "you would notice that there isn't any sharks,"

Amy couldn't retort, she was shoved towards the plank. A pirate stamped on the plank and Elizabeth fell into the water with a scream. Amy peered at the water.

"Oh, no, you can't make me go in there! There might be jellyfish!"

"Why don't you hop in and check for us, then?" Barbossa sneered.

"I'm not going!" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms, "You'll have to throw me in!"

Barbossa grinned at his crew. "You heard her, lads,"

Pintel and Ragetti moved towards her, grinning.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

Amy backed away. The two pirates didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Stay back, I know karate!" truthfully, she didn't know karate at all. She did a few made up hand chops, trying to look threatening. She stumbled while doing a complicated kick, gave a scream and fell off the plank. She landed in the water with a splash.

"AHH, jellyfish!" she spluttered, spitting out a mouthful of water.

Elizabeth already started to swim towards the small island. Amy was joined a few moments later by Jack's effects…and then Jack.

He dove underwater to retrieve his sword and pistol and emerged a few seconds later.

"I could use some help here, love," Jack panted, trying to stay above water with his bound hands.

"Oh, sure," Amy fumbled with the rope and managed to untie it.

"Cheers,"

"Hey, Jack?"

"What?"

"Race you there!"

Jack gave her a bemused look, "I don't think you quite understand the seriousness of this,"

"Aw, shut up," Amy swam away. Being quite a strong swimmer, Amy quickly managed to catch up with Elizabeth and overtake her. _The sooner I get out of this jellyfish infested liquid, _she thought _the better. _

Amy collapsed onto the sand, exhausted. She lay for a while, trying to catch her breath. Elizabeth came splashing onto the shore a few minutes later, followed by Jack. He stood in the shallows watching the Black Pearl in the distance.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship,"

Jack splashed onto the sand and walked towards the trees.

Elizabeth pulled Amy up and strode after him.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then!"

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice- unlikely- young Mr Turner will be dead long before you can reach him,"

Jack began to knock on a tree.

"But your Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth continued, desperately, "You vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company; you sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've read about, or not? How did you escape last time?"

"You sure you want to know?" Amy asked her.

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack admitted, pulling open a trap door and heading into a cellar, "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter a passage off. By looks of things they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that!" Jack came back out with three bottles of rum and handed one to Amy.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth said, "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?"

Jack spread his arms "Welcome to the Caribbean, love!" and handed her a bottle.

"But we have to do something to rescue Will!" Elizabeth cried, "He risked his life to save ours!"

"She does have a point," Amy said.

"So?" Jack said, strolling down the beach,

"So we have to at least try, Jack!" Amy followed him.

"Off you go, then! Let me know how that turns out,"

Amy sighed and stomped off in the opposite direction where Elizabeth was standing. She flopped onto the sand next to her feet and uncorked the bottle.

"We can't just do nothing!" Elizabeth yelled,

"To tell you the truth, 'Lizabeth, there's nothing we can do."

Elizabeth sighed too and sat down next to her.

Amy pulled out a rather soggy chocolate bar from her back pocket.

"Mars bar?" She offered.

Elizabeth stared, "I don't think you realise the seriousness of our situation,"

Amy smiled, "You're more like Jack then you know,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind," Amy raised the bottle to her lips and took a sip. She had barely swallowed when she coughed and spluttered. Holding the bottle at arms length she said "That's disgusting… I like it!" and drank some more.

XXXXXXX

It was dark. The three of them were dancing round a fire that somehow they had managed to build. They were singing "A pirates life for me" at the top of their lungs. Except for Amy who was singing Magical Trevor.

"I love this song!" Jack yelled spinning round with Elizabeth, "Really bad eggs! Whoa…" he toppled onto the sand, "When I get the Pearl back," he told them, pulling Elizabeth down too, "I'll teach it to the whole crew. And we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you will be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth said.

"Not just the Spanish main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world!"

"And Ireland!" Amy yelled, throwing sand up in the air

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is y'know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs,"

"And a poop deck!" Amt collapsed onto the ground in a giggling heap.

"But what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom,"

"Jack," Elizabeth said, resting her head on his shoulder, "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island,"

"Oh, yes," Jack sneakily put his arm around her shoulder, "but the company is infinitely better than last time and the scenery is definitely improved,"

"Mr Sparrow!" Elizabeth slurred, "I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk,"

"Yeah, underage kid here!" Amy said.

"I know exactly what you mean, love," Jack said to Elizabeth, curling his moustache.

Elizabeth raised her bottle "To freedom!"

"To the Black Pearl." They clinked their bottles.

"To rum! This stuff is great," Amy tipped back the bottle only to find it empty. "Damn, I need more," She spluttered before falling asleep.

**Man, I want rum. Curse my age! **

**If anyone has read my profile, you will find out that I'm actually terrified of jellyfish. And jelly babies. BLEURGH! **

**Anyway, I'll see y'all again whenever I finish the next chapter. **

**Please review! **

**Kissus XxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to my lovely (and patient) reviewers:**

**Flaming-Angel-1: I don't think he actually felt it, he was just making a joke for his crew.**

**Arden C. Evans: Ahoy, new reader! I've been drinking coke and pretending it's rum…man, I'm so uncool**

**Starpossum: Thanks! Magical Trevor is awesome (and I don't say "Awesome" unless something is really awesome!) **

**16aqua: My DVD must be weird. On the subtitles Jack says "character" instead of "Curr" for the dog bit. I shall update mine if you update yours ;-) **

**Nemi Jade: Jellyfish are so _sinister! _And Jack is hilarious, yes. **

**PoisonousAngel: I will probably make a fic for DMC, but it will have to wait til it come out on DVD, I'm afraid. **

**Little Miss Sparrow: Gifted at randomness, eh? That's the best way to put it! Thanks! **

**MethosMacLeod: I'm sure you'll survive**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Amy woke to a smell of burning. The smell of it tickled her nose.

"Fire," she mumbled, "Fire? Fire! We're all gonna die!"

"Calm down," Came the voice of Elizabeth through the smoke, "I'm getting us rescued,"

"Oh, right. I knew that," Amy stood up. Her legs felt like jelly.

"I need your help,"

"Okey dokey,"

Elizabeth handed her an armful of bottles and told her to throw it on the fire. Amy did so, causing a massive BANG and a spurt of flames.

"Cool!" She squealed, picking up a crate and chucking it on too, shielding her eyes.

A few explosions later, Amy and Elizabeth were both black with smoke. It seemed to be working; the smoke billowing from the fire was rising up extremely high. Amy did a little dance around the flames

"No, not good!" came a voice; Jack had obviously woken up too, "Stop! Not good!" he stumbled towards them, waving his arms frantically.

"What are you doing?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Well, what does it look like!" Amy yelled.

"You've burned all the food," he ignored her, "the shade! The _rum!"_

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Amy mumbled.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "the rum is gone!"

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One!" Elizabeth turned to face him, furiously, "Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels!"

"What?" Amy suddenly asked, "Are you saying Jack's a respectable man?"

"No! I wasn't specifying anyone in particular,"

"Oh, ok, then,"

"Two," Elizabeth continued, "that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for me, do really think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it!"

Amy highly doubted that the smoke signal was over a thousand feet but decided it was better not to argue with her.

"Just wait Mr. Sparrow," Elizabeth sat on the sand, facing the horizon.

"Captain Sparrow!" Amy corrected.

Elizabeth glared but ignored her, "You give it one hour maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon!"

Jack took out his pistol, looking furious. Amy stepped back a few paces, but Jack thought better of it. He put his pistol back and ran off down the beach.

Amy flopped onto the sand next to Elizabeth.

"You do realise," Amy said to her, "that this is a one-shot chance. If it doesn't work, then we're all going to die."

"It will work,"

"But what if it doesn't?"  
"It will!"

"But WHAT IF –"

"Amy! It will work!"  
"Gah! No-one listens to me!" she collapsed backwards onto her back.

"Maybe they would if you said anything worth listening to," Elizabeth said.

"You really are like Jack," Amy said, remembering that Jack had said something similar to her in the Blacksmiths.

Elizabeth scowled. People did that a lot to her.

"I could damn use some rum right now," Amy thought aloud.

"I would prefer it if you didn't use that language, Amy,"

Amy pulled a face, "Well, I beg your pardon, your majesty!"

Before Elizabeth could retort, she caught sight of something along the horizon.

"Look!" she said, pointing, "It's the Dauntless!"

They both scrambled to their feet. Sure enough, the ship was slowly making its way towards them.

"We're saved!" Amy squealed, hugging Elizabeth, "I knew you could do it!"

Elizabeth looked bemusedly at the teenager that was squeezing her tight.

"You did?"

"Yep," Amy said, releasing her, "never doubted you for a second,"

"Sure," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Thank god!" Amy started skipping "I thought I was going to die if I stayed here another day!"

"But we were only here for a day,"

Amy paused and then said "So we were," and ran off at top speed down the beach in search of Jack.

She found him about half way across the island, his back as towards her. Amy snuck up behind him and launched herself on his back.

"Hey, Jack! We're saved!"

"I did notice," he said, throwing her back onto the sand.

"Then why aren't you happy?"

Jack said nothing.

"Oh," Amy said, getting up again, "it's because Norrington will have you hanged when he finds you, right?"

"I wasn't even thinking of that but THANKS for depressing me!"

"Oops,"

"Alright, get a move on," Jack shoved her towards the approaching ship. They waded out into the water and were hauled aboard the Dauntless.

Elizabeth was arguing with her father and Commodore Norrington.

"But we've got to save Will!" she was saying.

"No! You're safe now. We shall return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates." Her father said.

"I'm all for gallivanting!" Amy said, standing behind Elizabeth.

"You don't get a say in this," Norrington said to her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then we condemn him to death?" Elizabeth continued.

"The boy's fate is regrettable," said Governor Swann, "but so is his decision to engage in piracy,"  
"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack said, standing next to Amy and leaning his elbow on her shoulder, "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time."

Amy didn't understand a word of that but she nodded anyway.

"Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate,"

"Apart from us two," Amy gestured to herself and Jack.

"I consider you both a nuisance more than a threat," Norrington said.

"Hey! You would taste steel if I only had a sword!" Amy said, annoyed.

"If you dare to threaten me, the consequences will be severe," Norrington growled, "even more than they already are."

"Who threatened? I didn't, no way," Amy said quickly, "I love you,"

Norrington glared at her. Amy scooted behind Jack, rather frightened.

Norrington turned away and Elizabeth followed him.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this for me! As a wedding gift!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Elizabeth," said her father, "are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am,"

"A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" (mwhahaha) Jack yelled but then caught sight of Norrington's face, "I know," he said extending his hands "clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "Silent as the grave" do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack said.

"Lock her in the brig," Norrington said, pointing to Amy.

"No, Commodore," Elizabeth said, walking over to her, "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She helped to steal the Interceptor," Norrington said.

"Commodore, it is my request that she stay out of the brig,"

Norrington nodded and strode away. Amy smiled at Elizabeth and got one in return.

**Again, the next chapter is going to take a while longer to be put up. I'm sorry! But please review, anyway!**

**Kissus XXX**

**P.S sorry about the delay for this chapter, the website turned against me**


	11. Chapter 11

**I haven't updated for ages so I deserve a slap on the wrist. Thank you to all my gorgeous reviewers.**

**Nemi Jade: hehe, thanks! **

**Poisonous Angel: thanks!**

**16aqua: aw, I hope your headache's better!**

**Little Miss Sparrow: I did! Aw, man! I'll change that ASAP! Thanks for letting me know!**

**MethosMacLeod: eh, I wouldn't call it an "abuse" just a nuisance **

**Starpossum: I say the Captain Obvious thing a lot!**

**iLUVfire: Yes, curse the drinking age! **

**Whoo, looky at all those reviews! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

The sun was starting to sink, casting a blood-red glow on the ship. Elizabeth had changed out of her blackened petticoat (I dunno what it's called) into a uniform. She walked over to Amy.

Amy was standing at the front of the ship, her arms spread like wings and she was singing "My heart will go on" (I made you a deal, 16aqua)

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth laughed, making Amy jump. She slipped and landed sprawled on the deck.

"Uh…nothing," She scrambled up.

Elizabeth and Amy walked to the side of the ship and gazed out.

"Tell me something," Amy said, "you're only marrying Norrington on condition to save Will, right?"

"It is not a condition, it is a request,"

Amy raised her eyebrows.

"His answer would not change mine," Elizabeth said.

Amy wasn't convinced at all. She raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"What's that look supposed to mean?"

Amy shrugged and slouched away. By this time, the sky was an inky black. Jack, Norrington and his men were getting into rowboats. Amy quickly followed them but was stopped by the Commodore.

"You can't come," Norrington told her, "stay aboard the ship,"

"It won't work, mate," Jack said to him, "If she wants to come, somehow she always manages to. There's no point arguing with her,"

Norrington reluctantly beckoned her aboard.

"Nice to know you're seeing reason, Sparrow," Amy grinned, sitting down next to him.

"That's CAPTAIN Sparrow, missy,"

"Sure it is," Amy rolled her eyes.

They sailed a little away to the mouth of the cave.

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington said, "any attempt to storm the cave could turn to an ambush,"

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Jack replied, "Me and Amy go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejeesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?"

Amy nodded.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington said.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's a still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs Commodore,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, Sparrow," Amy said, leaning back in the rowboat that Jack and her were sailing towards the cave in, "what made you involve me in your plans?"

"Well," Jack said, rowing from the front, "For one thing, I was sick of those silly arguments. Also, I think you can annoy Barbossa, which would be handy,"

"Hey, I'm not annoying!"

"Sure you're not" Jack said sarcastically, "And I knew you'd do something stupid if left on that boat. At least I can keep an eye on you,"

Amy stuck her tongue out at him. She scratched the side of the boat with her fingernail. Jack raised his eyebrows as he read what she was carving:

AMY WOZ ERE

**Yes, yes, short chapter I know. But let's put it this way; we're nearly done. We want it to last longer. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done soon, I have more free time since I'm in the hols. See ya soon**

**Kissus XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok first of all: apologies. I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write. **

**Second: reviewers! **

**Little Miss Sparrow: you're welcome! So, did you like Magical Trevor?**

**16aqua: Of course I kept my promise!**

**iLUVfire: that was kinda the point. Thanks!**

**Starpossum: ah, another Lost fan, eh? I dunno but for me it would probably be "I heart Ian Somerhalder" or however you spell Boone's name. **

**Nemi Jade: aww, that's nice to hear!**

**Poisonous Angel: yeah, I know it was short but I just wanted people to know that I am alive. **

**Captain Blackett: actually, I dunno if you've ever tried it, but scratching something in wood isn't that hard. And my fingernails are always dodgy :) **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Mush, Jack! Mush!" Amy was yelling.

"Oh, do shut up!" Jack growled, giving her a light tap on the head with the oar.

They rowed into the cave.

"Ooh, looky there, Jack! It's your skeleton friend,"

Jack didn't even bother to reply.

Amy could hear the distant chanting of the pirates as they clambered out of the rowboat.

"Ok, Jack," Amy said as they strode towards the sound, "what's the plan?"

Jack didn't answer; he made his way from behind the rock towards the pirates.

Amy grabbed the back of his coat, "we're just gonna go marching in there? No sneakiness? No stealth?"

"No, now come on!"

"Alright, then,"

Jack went first, pushing his way through the swarm of pirates. Barbossa was stood on the mound of treasure, a knife held at the throat of Will.

Amy was close behind Jack, who was saying "beg your pardon," while pushing through.

"Begun by blood," Barbossa called out, "by blood un-"

He caught sight of Jack and stopped abruptly.

"Jack!" Will said.

"Ahem!" Amy leapt out from behind Jack.

"And Amy," Will added.

"'s not possible!" Barbossa breathed,

"Not probable!"

Amy giggled.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

Amy stepped forward, faking a solemn look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Will. She died. Jack shot her on the island," she lied.

"Jack! You didn't, did you!" Will gasped.

"No!" Jack gave Amy a death-glare and she returned it with a grin, "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised! So we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman,"

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa said, leaning back towards Will.

"Tough luck, Jack!" Amy said, briskly.

"Then you!" Barbossa called, not looking up.

"Guh?" Amy blurted out.

Barbossa raised the knife to Will's throat. Amy tugged Jack's coat, wanting him to do something about it.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack said.

Barbossa looked back at him.

"No, I really think I do,"

Jack shrugged, "Your funeral,"

Amy smiled.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack.

"Why don't I want to doing it?"

"Well because," Jack paused to push Bo'sun's hand off his shoulder, "because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you,"

Amy only just realised that one of the pirates was gripping her arm tightly. She was starting to lose feeling in her fingers.

"Um, excuse moi," she said to the pirate, "can you loosen up a bit. My hand is numb,"

"No," he said, shortly.

"Puhleeease!"

"No,"

"Fine, if my hand falls off I hope it wrings your neck!"

He chuckled, "fiery little thing, aren't ya?"

"Um…thanks?"

She turned her attention back to Jack, who was talking with Barbossa.

"Just hear me out, mate," he was saying, "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flag ship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain and I'll sail under your colours, give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa, savvy?"

Amy looked at Barbossa.

"I s'pose in exchange you want me to not kill the whelp," he said

"No, no, no not at all, by all means kill the whelp,"

"Guh!" Amy stuttered.

"You can kill this one too, while you're at it," Jack added.

Amy slapped the back of his head.

"Just, not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. " Jack gave Will a significant look. "For instance," He reached down and scooped a handful of coins from the chest.

"After you killed Norrington's men…every" he dropped one back in with a PLINK "last" PLINK "one" PLINK

Amy glanced at his hand, he still had a couple of medallions. He pocketed one and walked behind Amy. She felt something cold shoved into her hand. He had handed her a medallion.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," Will said.

Amy grinned at him.

"yeah," said Jack.

Amy stealthily place the medallion in her pocket.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa said to Jack.

"Fifteen,"

"Forty,"

"Twenty five," Jack reasoned, "I'll buy you the hat! A really big one…Commodore."

"We have an accord," They shook hands.

"Finally," Amy mumbled, she was getting pretty bored.

"All hands to the boats!" Amy and Jack said together. Jack peered at her, quizzically. She grinned back at him. He turned around to see Barbossa glaring at him.

"Apologies," he said, "You give the orders,"

"Gents," Barbossa ordered, "Take a walk!"

The pirates chuckled and walked away.

"Not to the boats?" Jack said, worried.

Barbossa raised his eyebrows at him. Amy flipped the coin in her pocket, a smile plastered on her face. She was immortal.

**The Immortal Amy has such a lovely ring to it, doesn't it?**

**Anyways, see ya soon!  
Kissus XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**1 o'clock in the morning seems like a good time to update, eh?**

**Again, apologies for the late-ness. I've been so busy it's just insane. It's a surprise that I'm still alive. My patient reviewers never fail to drop me a line: **

**16aqua: Lost is the BEST! I was crying my eyes out the entire episode when Boone died and about half an hour afterwards. And I was sobbing my heart out when Charlie was strung up. Charlie is my favourite character. I named the puppy after him. **

**Little Miss Sparrow: being immortal would be awesome for a short period of time. Glad you like Magical Trevor!**

**Starpossum: I'm glad you think the interaction is good because that's the hardest bit to think about. Yay, more Lost fans!**

**Phan-wrighter: Glad you like it!**

**Star Fata: It's a talent of hers (or mine) I guess**

**MethosMacLeod: short attentions span, dearie**

**Nemi Jade: it's terrifying, isn't it?**

**Captain Blackett: "stretchin' it out towards the end…" is it that obvious?**

**Wow, look at all them! I feel loved! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

Most of Barbossa's crew had left, leaving Amy, Jack, Will, a few pirates and Barbossa himself in the cave. Amy was no longer being restrained.

Jack was rummaging through the treasure, examining pieces of it.

"I must admit Jack, I though I had ya figured," Barbossa said, sitting on a mound of gold, "Turns out, you're a hard man to predict,"

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly." Jack said, lobbing a gold statue over his shoulder.

Amy raised her eyebrows, oddly enough, that made perfect sense.

"It's the honest ones you've got to watch out for," Jack continued, "you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid."

Jack pulled a sword out of the scabbard of a pirate, pushed him in the water and tossed the sword to Will, who caught it.

Amy jumped out of the way of all the commotion as Jack and Barbossa began to fight. Will spun around as the pirate slashed his sword and his bindings were cut.

Amy wasn't quite sure what to do. She leapt onto a rock to watch Jack fight.

Jack cut the feather off Barbossa's hat with a triumphant "Ha ha!"

"Jack, now you've done it!" Amy yelled as Barbossa fought back, furiously. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice Jacoby come up behind her.

"Amy!" Will called out.

Amy spun around to see Jacoby in front of her, his sword raised. She ducked as it swung across her head. She rolled on the floor, behind him and grabbed his ankles, tugging them. Jacoby fell to the ground.

Amy took the opportunity to scramble to her feet and run off.

She did a double-take as she noticed something. The moonlight pouring into the cave from a hole in the roof of it was hitting her hand. Heart pounding, she lifted it. It had turned skeletal and her sleeve was tattered. She gazed at it for a few seconds before swiftly pulling it out of the light.

Amy looked up to where Barbossa and Jack were fighting. She stood watching them for a second and then, suddenly Jack ran his sword through Barbossa's stomach.

"Well, that won't do much good," Amy muttered.

Barbossa wrenched out the sword and shoved it into Jack's stomach. Even though Amy was expecting this, she almost fell over from shock. She stood shaking as

Jack backed up into the moonlight. He turned skeletal.

Will stood watching, also shocked. He didn't even notice one of the pirates come up behind him.

Snapping into action, Amy grabbed a gold plate from a nearby pile of treasure. She ran over to them. She swung it at the pirate with all the strength she had. He collapsed backwards with a carefree expression on his face.

Will looked mildly surprised.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Amy replied, "Pay attention next time!"

She ran off, whacking another pirate on the head as she did so.

Jack ran past her yelling "Sorry!"

Barbossa ran after Jack, elbowing Amy in the stomach as he past. Amy dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Oww, my spleen!" she groaned. After a few seconds recovering, Amy was back on her feet.

She skidded to a halt as she saw Jacoby in front of her…holding a lit bomb. Amy screamed as she dived into a mound of gold, away from it.

There was a great KABOOM and treasure went flying.

Amy emerged to see Will on the ground and Jacoby standing above him.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" He growled.

"You like pain?" said a voice, hitting Jacoby with a long golden pole, "try wearing a corset,"

It was Elizabeth. She offered the golden pole to Will, who took it and was hauled up from the ground.

Amy grabbed a pearl necklace from a pile of gold. Running over to one of the pirates, she threw it over his neck and tugged it. The pirate made a gurgling, choking sound and fell to his knees. Amy launched herself on his back and sat on it.

Elizabeth whacked a pirate with the golden pole, Amy watching.

Jacoby took the opportunity to slash Amy's arm with his sword. Amy gasped as pain flooded through her arm.

"You!" She growled at him, "You filthy cheating scum!"

Grabbing Will's sword, she chased after him .

"Amy!" Elizabeth yelled,

Amy turned around, and Elizabeth ran through his skeletal stomach with the golden pole, along with two other pirates. They stood together, skewered.

"Hehe, they look like a kebab!" Amy giggled.

She noticed Elizabeth and Will looking at her in a very strange way. She looked down at herself. The moonlight was hitting her whole body, which had turned skeletal and decayed.

"You never told me you had one!" Will said.

"Didn't I?"

Will shook his head.

"Musta slipped me mind," Amy shrugged.

Will pulled out a bomb, lit it and shoved it inside Jacoby's chest.

He, Amy and Elizabeth shoved the pirate-kebab out of the moonlight. Jacoby scrabbled at his chest for a moment. "No fair!" he whined.

They ran away just as the bomb went off. Elizabeth stumbled and Amy ran past her. She shoved her hand in her pocket and brought out the medallion.

Amy ran up the mountain of treasure to where Will was standing. He picked up the knife that Barbossa used and cut the palm of his hand. He shoved the knife towards Amy, who also slit her hand. She pressed the coin to her cut and handed it to Will. Jack threw his coin up to Will, who caught it.

Barbossa held his gun towards Elizabeth and cocked it.

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

There was a sudden gunfire. The sound echoed around the cave. Barbossa looked at Jack, who was holding his gun towards Barbossa, smoke rising from the end of it. Amy looked at Jack. He was the most serious she had ever seen him.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot!" Barbossa smiled.

"He didn't waste it," Will said, opening his fist and letting the three medallions fall into the chest.

Barbossa dropped his sword and opened his jacket. Blood was blossoming from the gunshot wound, staining his shirt red.

Jack lowered the pistol, still with his serious face.

"I feel," Barbossa breathed, "cold,"

He dropped to the ground, the apple he was holding in his fist rolled away.

For once, Amy didn't say anything. She clutched onto Will's shirt to stop herself from shaking. There was a horrible silence.

"Ok, I think I'm disturbed now," Amy announced, climbing shakily down from the mound.

"It's probably not a good thing to let someone my age see such a thing," she said, wandering over to Jack.

"Probably not," he said, weaving his way towards some treasure.

She followed him, "Don't you care that I may be mentally disturbed?"

"I think you were mentally disturbed before you saw that," Jack said, lobbing bits of gold over his shoulder.

Amy threw some pearls round her neck as Jack plopped a jewelled crown on his head.

Amy nudged Jack and nodded towards Will and Elizabeth who were talking.

"I think the lovebird's got a broken wing," she whispered to him.

Jack scooped up some treasure and walked over to Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," he told him, "That was it. Now if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship,"

Amy giggled at Will's forlorn expression and followed Jack out of the cave. It was now Jack's turn to be forlorn; the Black Pearl had gone.

**Oh, dear. We're almost done! Only one more chapter. **

**It nearly killed me to write this one. The fight is so fast-paced that I had to rewind it about a thousand times when I was watching it. **

**Anyway, REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**

**With love**

**Kissus XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**After a loooooong wait, the end is here! Thank you to the reviewers:**

**Little Miss Sparrow: Thank you! bows**

**16aqua: I miss Boone too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Starpossum: I love his expression in that bit. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nemi Jade: I wish it would go on forever too. Thank you!**

**Poisonous Angel: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Clymestra: Brussel Sprouts? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gaara-Chibi: I hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**ElleChild: Thank you! **

**MethosMacLeod: aww, I luv ya too! **

**This is the last time I get to say this but…**

**ON WITH THE STORY! sniffs **

Amy was standing in the crowd, looking up to Jack who as standing, hands bound, at the gallows.

"Jack Sparrow," the man reading the speech began, Amy could almost hear Jack muttering "Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow,"

She was wearing a simple blue dress that Elizabeth had loaned her. Amy was quite taken with it.

She was spinning around in it when Will walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Look! It makes a swishy sound," she replied, happily spinning round again to show him. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Amy took this chance to look at him.

"What are you wearing?" she giggled.

He glared at her.

"That's a great hat. Can I borrow it?" Amy asked.

"Not now, Amy,"

Amy and Will turned to the parrot, which had landed on the flag pole thing that Mullroy was holding. Will pushed back through the crowd towards Elizabeth. Amy decided not to follow him. She didn't want to spoil his "opportune moment" by saying something silly.

A drum roll started to play and Amy's heart started to thump. Will pushed past her, his sword raised.

"Move!" he yelled. People were screaming as he pushed past.

The executioner reached for the handle.

Amy squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the trapdoor open and a loud THUNK.

She forced herself to open her eyes. She saw Jack standing on Will's sword which was stuck in the flap of the open trapdoor, the noose still around his neck. Will had run up to the platform and was battling with the executioner.

Amy, feeling she ought to do something, ran up there to. The executioner disarmed Will with his axe. Amy quickly picked up Will's sword and cut the rope, releasing Jack. Will pulled Amy down as the executioner swung at them with his axe. Amy scrambled to her feet, handing Will back his sword.

Together, she and Will pushed the executioner over the edge. He went flying through the air and landed on Norrington.

Amy did a little dance in triumph.

Will did a somersault off the gallows.

Amy struggled underneath the fence and ended up falling off it. She saw Jack and Will running off and hitting people with the rope.

"Hey! You're going without me, you mean boys!" She screeched.

"Well, keep up, then!" Jack called back to her.

She ran after them, trying to catch up.

"Wait for me! IT'S HARD TO RUN IN THIS DRESS!" she roared, running up the stone steps as Jack and Will did a forward roll on the ground.

She caught up to them as they turned round a stone pillar. There, they were surrounded.

Amy swore under her breath. Jack blew Will's feather out of his face. Amy giggled, took off his hat and plonked it onto her head. Will didn't seem to care.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," said Norrington, "But not from either of you," he pointed to Amy and Will with his sword.

Amy hid behind Jack.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," Said Governor Swann, "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will replied, dropping his sword.

Jack pointed to himself, proudly.

"Hey, I'm a pirate too!" Amy said, indignantly.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots-"

"Three!"

"-Three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said.

"It's right here. Between you and Jack,"

Elizabeth walked over and stood next to him.

"As is mine," she said.

"Am I just invisible to you people?" Amy said loudly. Jack raised his eyebrows and patted her on the head.

The Governor ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "It is,"

Norrington looked so forlorn and hurt, that Amy felt bad for him. But then she remembered how he had thrown her in jail at the beginning of the movie and her sympathy vanished rather quickly.

"Well," said Jack, "I'm actually feeling rather good about all this." He walked over the Governor Swann, breathing in his face, he said "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…ecumenically…grammatically,"

Amy giggled as Swann grimaced.

Jack proceeded to Norrington.

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that,"

He walked over to Elizabeth and Will.

"Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry,"

Amy giggled even harder.

Jack walked a short distance away.

"Will," he paused and looked at Amy, "Nice hat,"

He walked up the steps and Amy followed, determined not to be left behind.

"Amy," Will called to her.

She stopped and turned around.

"Can I have my hat back, please?"

She grinned, "Nope!"

"Hey, it's mine!"

"Pirate,"

"Friends!" Jack called, "This is the day that you will always remember as the day…"

Jack suddenly tripped over the short wall, tried to grab Amy to steady him but ended up falling off the edge, taking Amy with him.

They landed with a SPLASH in the water.

"Thanks a lot, Jack!" Amy grumbled, spitting out sea water.

Jack grinned at her and dunked her head under the water. When she came up to the surface again, Jack was already swimming off in the direction of the Black Pearl, which had come into view.

Amy was about to follow when a figure appeared in front of her. It was Rose, standing on the water.

"That's some party trick," Amy said.

"I know," Rose replied, "I have to take you home now,"

"What? NO! I'm having too much fun here!"

"Come on!"

"No!" Amy folded her arms and promptly sank under the water. Rose rolled her eyes and reached down and grabbed Amy's arm.

Amy suddenly found herself in her own living room. She was wearing her regular clothes. No pirates. No Caribbean.

Amy stomped her foot in frustration. Rose had gone.

The room was eerily quiet. She felt a slight throbbing on the back of her head. She fingered the bump she had there.

Did that really happen? Or was she knocked silly by the fall?

She heard the front door open and her older brother rushed in. Amy reeled back at the smell of cigarette smoke coming off him.

"If mum asks, I was here the whole time looking after you," He said to her.

"Sure, Edd," Amy rolled her eyes and ruffled his dyed-black hair.

"Don't touch the hair," He warned, grabbing her wrist.

"You reek, by the way,"

"Shut up,"

He stomped upstairs to his room. Amy sat down on the carpet, not quite sure what to do.

A while later, her parents arrived back.

"Did you find something to do while we were out, sweetie?" Her mum asked her.

Amy raised her eyebrows, "um…yeah,"

Her dad picked up the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD, which was still on the floor.

"How many times was this used?" he asked.

Amy paused, "None, actually…"

"Well, that's quite something, isn't it?" he said.

Amy grinned and turned away. Even if it wasn't real, it was still pretty fun…

FIN

**I'm going to miss you all so much! If you haven't reviewed yet, this is your last chance! I shall reply to all reviews. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I loved writing it. **

**Take care. **

**Love always,**

**Kissus XXX**

**goes off to cry **


End file.
